night visions
by jaylene
Summary: Fourteen year old Sakura faces betrayal on a scale that she could never imagine. Now, she and her friends must face off against people who have been their friends their entire life. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Takes place in "Gifted" universe. Sequel to "my head is an animal." Part four of the "Gifted" universe. Oneshot.


_Summary:_ Fourteen year old Sakura faces betrayal on a scale that she could never imagine. Now, she and her friends must face off against people who have been their friends their entire life. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Takes place in "Gifted" universe. Sequel to "my head is an animal."

_Pairings:_ SakuraxDeidara, SakuraxSasori, SakuraxKisame, SakuraxItachi, SakuraxHidan, SakuraxKakuzu, SakuraxTobi, SakuraxMadara, SakuraxPein

_Genre:_ Action/Adventure/Angst/Friendship/Romance/Drama

_Warnings:_ violence, cursing, general teen angst

_Notes:_ So, I decided to try a new writing style that kind of reminds me a bit of stream-of-consciousness (but still not quite). I really think it works for this installment. I really wanted to showcase Sakura's relationship with the Akatsuki even as everything is falling apart.

I meant for this to come out earlier this year, but this semester has been crazy! Thankfully I had a long break to finish up the story.

I hope you all enjoy!

_Age:_ 14

_Date:_ October 31

* * *

Imagine Dragons  
"night visions"  
-1-

* * *

"radioactive"  
_~i'm waking up, to ash and dust~_

Sakura jolted out of her bed, heart pounding hard as her nose filled with the acrid and unfortunately familiar scent of smoke. Coughing, she stumbled to the door, placing her hand against it. She jumped away, alarmed by the heat. Blinking rapidly to clear her eyes of sleep, Sakura realized that smoke was streaming into the room and quickly suffocating her. She swiped at her watery, green eyes and threw open her window, aided by her Gift of Power. Smoke billowed out and Sakura surveyed the situation.

She paled in horror. Billows of flame bloomed across the entire Academy grounds, lighting the night sky. Sakura could barely make out the forms of her fellow students and colleagues as they ran about, trying to douse the flames. Sakura deftly jumped onto the windowsill, flipping herself upwards to land on the roof of her dormitory. Suddenly, the ground was shaken from beneath her as a large _something_ exploded nearby, throwing Sakura from her perch.

More than slightly concussed, Sakura barely managed to catch herself as she plummeted downwards into the debris. With a sigh of relief, her knees buckled beneath her as she fully embraced the solid ground. She was unbelievably grateful for the safe landing, all things considered. Sakura breathed deeply, gathering her strength and her Gift as her ears rang from the explosion. She couldn't think; her balance completely thrown by the near death experience. Sakura brought a hand to her head, easing the high frequency still buzzing in her ears.

Sakura struggled to her feet, eyeing the chaos around her as she began to wander through the turmoil. She could barely see through the smoke rising around her and she berated herself for forgetting her goggles. After all, she'd been trained for this. She rubbed at her sore and streaming eyes, wondering who exactly was launching the attack on the Academy. Sakura froze, wondering if perhaps Orochimaru had decided to attack the Academy yet again.

It took a few calming and cleansing moments to regain mobility after that thought crept in. The threat of Orochimaru terrified her, more than anything. It didn't matter that she'd faced him before; he was still the threatening unknown that tormented her nightmares. She'd been helpless in her battle against him, but she'd made a promise to never feel that way again. He had already invaded practically all boundaries that were set up to protect her, to protect _them_. Was nothing sacred?

Sakura breathed deeply. She inhaled the scents of her childhood, quite literally going up in flames. Her eyes narrowed as her fists started to glow bright green.

She was going to protect her home.

(Even if it killed her.)

* * *

"tiptoe"  
_~don't let 'em know we're coming~_

Sakura scurried around, putting out fires as she moved about aimlessly. Where was the perpetrator? What was their intended purpose? Why strike now of all nights? Halloween was a very flashy time to attack the Academy and Sakura felt in the pit of her stomach that it was purposeful. Spying a crop of red hair amidst the smoke, Sakura darted over.

"Gaara?" she questioned, taking in the battered and soot-covered youth. Ash was smeared across his face and the only sign that she was truly speaking with Gaara was his light green eyes.

He blinked. "I'm glad you're alright," he intoned softly, scrutinizing her for injuries.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Sakura asked, turning to survey the wreckage around them.

He shook his head, eyes worried. Sakura bit her lip and nodded, not truly surprised. "Kankuro will be alright," she said quietly, laying a hand across Gaara's forearm and squeezing lightly.

Gaara exhaled shakily and moved out from under her hand. Sakura didn't feel particularly slighted though, understanding the anxiety that was gripping her friend. After all, any number of their friends and classmates could have been killed in the initial blasts to the Academy. She folded her arms in on herself, berating her weakness. "We were unprepared," she spat harshly, knowing that her negligence could have resulted in the deaths of any one of their colleagues.

Gaara watched her from the corner of his eye, wanting to keep her from blaming herself. "Never, in the history of any sector, has there been a direct attack on a school," he said fiercely, knowing it was his turn to comfort her. "Yes, we were vastly unprepared for this. It isn't any single person's fault though. _Nobody_ could have imagined this."

Sakura nodded reluctantly. "I suppose." Her eyes darkened with resolve. "We need to find the others and see to the survivors. Do you think you could form a sand eye to search out victims beneath the debris?"

Nodding, Gaara did just that and the two began the long process of pulling out their unfortunate classmates from beneath rubble. Sakura did her best to heal those who were worst injured and sent the rest to go in search of help. She needed to conserve her energy.

Sakura inhaled sharply. The body they had just uncovered was completely mangled past the point of recognition. Gently, she laid her hands on the boy and sent a pulse of her Gift through him. Sakura could not help her tears when the boy's life energy didn't send out a shock in response. "He's dead," she murmured through grit teeth. "Those bastards killed him and I can't even tell who he is!"

Gaara laid a hand on the kneeling girl's shoulder. "We'll find out who he is and give him a proper burial later," he promised. "For now, we need to continue searching for the living."

Sakura swiped angrily at her tears, trying not to respond to Gaara's callousness aggressively. She knew that he did not intend to sound so unsympathetic, but his words hurt. After all, this was the first of their classmates that had ever died in a Gifted battle. Still, Sakura stood to her feet and roughly shouldered past Gaara. "Let's go," she stated quietly.

They walked on, an uncomfortable silence stretching between them. Sakura was still upset and Gaara refused to apologize. Still, they continued onward until Gaara stretched out a hand to stop her. "You aren't going to like this," he warned softly.

"Why?" she asked, looking around suspiciously.

"My sand eye has found the perpetrators for the explosions…" he trailed off.

"So?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, they're some of our fellow students."

Sakura stopped short, closing her eyes and clenching her fists in an attempt to steady herself. Her lips trembled. (It wasn't supposed to happen like this.) "Who?"

Gaara hesitated.

"Who?" she shouted, rounding on her friend and glaring him down.

"Deidara and Sasori," Gaara said quietly.

Sakura released a rattling, shaky breath through her teeth. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Where_?"

"Where what?" he asked, confused.

She fisted her hand in the material of his shirt. "Where the fuck are they?"

Gaara's eyes flicked upward. Sakura released him and scanned the sky. Sucking in a breath, she turned to her companion. "They're on one of Deidara's creations aren't they?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well," she replied, eyes flashing. "We'll just have to level the playing field then, won't we?"

Again, Gaara nodded, sending out sand to form a platform beneath them. "This isn't going to be an easy battle," he warned unnecessarily.

"I realize," Sakura replied, eyes seeking out their opponents.

She caught sight of one of Deidara's large, clay bird creations. She and Gaara were above it but she could make out the blond and red hair of Deidara and Sasori respectively. With a growl, ignoring the dangers of her plan, she launched herself from the sand platform, unheeding of Gaara's platitudes for her to stop. Free falling through the air, Sakura turned her body so she was falling feet first, powering her Gift through her feet.

Sakura struck the clay bird with such force that it immediately began to plummet toward the ground. Sakura's thoughts verged on some sort of driven, suicidal mania. She _had_ to stop them from destroying the Academy, no matter the cost to herself. From her peripherals, Sakura saw Sasori and Deidara's eyes widen in shock and surprise, but she wasn't paying attention to them.

She tensed her muscles, coating her body with her Gift to prepare herself for impact. Sakura did not know how her body would handle the shockwave that followed impact. As the ground rushed up to greet her, Sakura closed her eyes and shakily exhaled.

Three_._

Two_._

_One. _

She snapped her eyes open as the clay bird hit the ground and exploded. Before Sakura could even process her body's response, she felt herself being snatched up and away. Sakura automatically tensed.

_Shit._

* * *

"it's time"  
_~the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell~_

Sakura looked around wildly, finally relaxing when she caught sight of his pale blue skin. Thankfully, it was a friend. She was positioned over his shoulder and she was facing his back.

"Let me go Kisame!" Sakura shouted, fists flailing wildly. She didn't particularly want to injure him and her muscles were still out of whack from the crazy stunt she'd just pulled.

"Not a chance Pinky!" Kisame replied, running away from the explosions. "You're coming with me."

Sakura, unable and unwilling to injure her friend, merely sighed and relaxed her muscles completely. Her body felt completely liquid and Sakura knew she needed to recuperate. So, she slackened the stiffness of her muscles completely and began to pump her Gift of Healing through her nervous system. She smiled to herself, feeling safe and warm for the first time since this nightmare started.

Kisame opened a door and carefully placed Sakura on his bed, who sprawled out languidly, trying to conserve all of her energy. "How are you feeling, Pinky?"

Sakura smiled shakily. "I've been better," she answered truthfully. "I'm still trying to recover."

"Why'd you even do that?" he asked her angrily. "You could have _died_!"

Sakura shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "I-I wasn't thinking straight to be honest. I was just…so _angry_! I saw so many people injured in the attack and then, come to find out, that my own _friends_ are behind the attack?" She laughed bitterly. "I guess I just snapped."

Kisame nodded warily. "Just don't put yourself in danger again."

"I'll try," Sakura replied, knowing it was weak but it was all she was willing to promise.

"That's all I can ask," he said with a sigh.

They sat in companionable silence as Sakura did her best to regain her strength. The tranquility was shattered when the door was opened and Kisame's roommate, Itachi, slipped in. His eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of the interloper in the room. "Sakura?" he questioned softly. His gaze flickered to Kisame with an unreadable expression. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I've certainly had worse days," she said casually with a shrug.

Itachi's gaze went dark as Kisame recounted Sakura's death-defying stunt. "That was foolish, Sakura," he reprimanded.

Sakura shrugged. "I did what I felt was necessary."

Itachi gave her a firm stare but didn't speak anymore on the subject.

Kisame, who had been sitting out of the conversation so far, piped in. "Pinky," he hesitated before taking a deep breath and plowing on. "Do you think that the end justifies the means?"

She giggled. "Quoting Machiavelli are we? Alert the press! Kisame's been paying attention during class!"

"I'm serious!" he pressed.

Sakura's brow furrowed. "Honestly? No, I do not believe that the end justifies the means. Evil cannot be justified. I think that the statement is used to excuse deplorable and cowardly behavior." Her eyes grew thoughtful. "There is always another way, even if it's hard to find and even harder to follow. Sometimes, self-sacrifices must be made to accomplish your goals. I can never agree to use someone else. People who use Machiavelli to excuse their actions need a hard wake-up call." She grinned up at her somber companion. "Does that answer your question?"

Kisame tried for a smile, but it fell flat. "I…yeah."

"Why do you ask?" Sakura questioned, looking over her two friends.

Kisame looked distinctly uncomfortable and Sakura could make out some sort of faint emotion flaring in Itachi's eyes. She scrutinized him for a moment. _Guilt._ Her eyes narrowed as she mentally reevaluated all that had occurred. Kisame "saving" her. Being taken from the battlefield. The end justifies the means.

_No._

(She couldn't believe she'd been so willfully blind.)

She sat up with a jolt, eyes flashing with anger. "_You_," she hissed, scuttling away from the duo as fast as she could. "How dare you?" she exclaimed. Sakura leaped from the bed, fists flaring with her Gift of Power. She struck out at Kisame and Itachi erratically. "You bastards!" she screamed, willing her punches to land just so she could feel some sense of vindication.

Itachi engaged his Sharingan, the tomoes of his eyes spinning dangerously. Sakura was too upset to care. She stared him dead in the eye as she struck at him, gasping slightly before her world turned black.

* * *

"demons"  
_~look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide~_

"Sakura? Sakura?" a voice questioned.

Sakura groaned, feeling a soft but insistent pat on her face. She turned away, face scrunching up. Suddenly, she remembered everything. Sakura sat up quickly, biting back a groan as her head _ached_. "What-?" she paused, clearing her throat and trying to stop the room from spinning. "What happened?"

The hand moved from her face to prop her up. Sakura raised a hand to her head for a moment, sighing with relief as her headache faded away. She glanced up, stiffening with surprise. "Kakuzu?"

His green eyes turned up above his mask in relief. He ruffled her hair. "Glad that you're okay, kid."

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, eyes wide with anxiety. She wasn't familiar with her current surroundings.

He rubbed a hand down her back soothingly. "It's alright. I found you lying on the ground in a hallway. You're in my room. What happened?"

She shook her head bitterly. "_Itachi _happened. He attacked me with the Sharingan." Sakura struggled to her feet. "I need to go," she said shakily.

Kakuzu grabbed her gently. "What you need to do is sit down. The Sharingan is incredibly draining on people exposed to it."

Sakura scowled. "I don't have time to sit here and recover! Have you been outside? There's a civil war!" She paused, some sort of instinct niggling in the back of her mind. She peered hard at Kakuzu's back, suddenly wary. He had to know what was going on all around them. Hell, there were explosions everywhere! _Nobody_ could ignore the noises or the way that the buildings were rocked to their very foundations.

(Or the grit or the blood or the screaming…Sakura shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. No time for that now.)

Kakuzu turned, mildly surprised by her sudden silence. Knowing Sakura, she would usually be talking his ear off, trying to get him to let her leave. She was a persuasive individual and she damn well knew it. In fact, she had swindled him into doing exactly what she wanted him to do quite a few times in the past. "Sakura?" he asked questioningly, unhappy with her closed off expression.

"What's going on outside?" she inquired quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"_What is going on outside?"_ Sakura demanded, slamming her hands down on his bed.

Kakuzu pursued his lips but didn't reply.

His silence was damning. Sakura stood, swaying slightly but she ignored it as she forced her Gift of Healing through her body to nullify the aftereffects of the Sharingan. Her eyes slammed into Kakuzu, green chips of ice. "Why?" she queried, keeping her voice as calm as possible. She didn't notice the way she was shaking and even glowing with the force of her Gift, but Kakuzu did

(Even if she did notice, she wouldn't have cared.)

"Sakura," he petitioned pleadingly.

"No!" she screamed. "No! You-you were my _hero_!" He flinched as if struck. _Good_, Sakura thought vindictively. "How _dare_ you lie to me now! You were with them, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori; all of them! Did you even find me in the hall or did the Uchiha just pass me off to you? How inconvenient for your plans I'm sure!"

"Sakura, please, let me explain!"

Sakura didn't reply. She flash stepped behind him, striking him with her Gift of Power. As his guard was down, he fell like a stone. Sakura hiccupped, tears in her eyes as she stared at his unconscious body. She picked him up gently and placed him on his bed with a frown and a lingering pat on his clothed cheek.

"Sorry," she whispered.

(Sakura couldn't take chances anymore.)

* * *

"on top of the world"  
_~now take it in but don't look down~_

Sakura streaked down the halls, fury radiating from her body. She was definitely _done_ with this day. Her eyes were alight with fire as she did her best to follow the sound of explosions that were shaking the foundations. It was difficult to pinpoint the origins of the explosions as the noise reverberated through the walls and disoriented her. She paused a moment to gather her bearings, shaking her head all the while.

"Look who we have here!" a loud, rather obnoxious voice exclaimed jubilantly.

Sakura looked up dazedly, frowning when she caught sight of Hidan. "What do you want?" she demanded uneasily. After her experience with Kakuzu, she wasn't taking any chances.

He shrugged, drawing Sakura's attention to the fact that he was shirtless, as per usual. She struggled not to roll her eyes. "Can't I just have a fucking chat with a friend?" Hidan questioned, affecting hurt.

Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms. While they were on decent terms, Hidan had never exactly been a "friend" in her mind. There was always a distinct wariness that he would attempt to offer her up as a ritualistic sacrifice to the war god that he claimed to worship. Sakura still wasn't sure how his particular brand of techniques were accepted by the Academy, but they were. "Why aren't you outside helping the others?"

Hidan grinned, baring his teeth. "And miss out on running into you? Not a chance in hell."

Sakura shivered, automatically falling into a fighting stance. While she had not been on the Offense Track for very long, she'd taken all of the lessons to heart. Combining her recent training with her studies _before_ coming to the Academy, well, she knew that she could put up a good fight.

Hidan's grin widened, stretching his face as he rubbed his hands together. "This is fucking perfect," he murmured. "Been waiting for a rematch, Pinky! Seriously though, fucking highlight of my week!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his blasé attitude to fighting her. He was treating this like it was some sort of training exercise! In all actuality though, Sakura was going to take this match seriously, knowing as she did that Hidan's abilities made him a very difficult opponent to take down. Sakura took a deep breath to center herself; she would not lose. She had to defend the Academy and if that meant taking down another traitor, then so be it.

Hidan darted forward, bringing up his scythe to strike at her. Sakura cursed, rolling away from him. She had no weapons on her, which put her at a severe disadvantage. "So is all of Akatsuki behind this?" she inquired, ducking beneath his wing and tucking backwards to get out of his range. Sakura wanted to distract him and throw off his guard. At this point, Sakura was almost positive that Akatsuki alone was responsible for this attack and her heart lurched in response to that thought.

Hidan laughed maniacally, endorphins flooding his brain as he continued his deadly dance with the pink-haired girl. Jashin always rewarded his disciples for acts of violence. "Pinky, you don't even know the half of it! Fucking Leader has had this planned for _ages_. He's always had a shitty flare for the dramatic. I mean, _seriously_? Attacking on fucking Halloween? All Saints' Eve? Like, fucking typical! But that's the Leader for you!"

Sakura racked her brain, flitting through each person in Akatsuki. Who was their leader? Itachi? Sasori? Catching sight of her confused look, Hidan giggled. "Trying to figure out who Leader is? Good fucking luck with that one!"

Sakura dived forward, sliding under his guard and striking him with her Gift of Power. He flew back, hitting the wall and knocking loose debris. He stayed down. Warily, Sakura strode forward, knowing that his Gift for Cellular Regeneration meant he'd be up in a few moments. Staying out of swiping range, Sakura bent down. "It's Pein isn't it?"

He groaned. Sakura smirked, knowing that she was right. Still, she couldn't leave him here, he'd be up soon and he'd undoubtedly track her down. She raised her hand, sticking out two of her fingers. Sakura would strike him in a particular spot to ensure that he would stay down. As her fingers began to glow with her Gift, Sakura heard a rustle. She whirled around, catching sight of Zetsu stepping out of the side of the building.

"Sakura," he greeted cordially.

"Zetsu," she returned, instilling stiff caution into the sound. She wasn't exactly sure why he was here, but she was prepared for just about anything. "What brings you here?"

"Leader sent me," he replied, yellow eyes glowing luminously.

They stood there for a few moments, completely silent. Sakura found herself longing for the days past where she and Zetsu sat in the garden, at peace with nature and each other. It was time of innocence and Sakura felt the nostalgia clawing at the back of her throat acridly. (Those days were long since passed.)

She smiled tremulously. "Remember that time we were sitting in the garden just talking a bit about the medicinal property of cacti?" Sakura laughed slightly. "Naruto showed up with Konohamaru, trying to water you. They seriously thought you were a plant. You were so angry, but that's one of my favorite memories." Sakura's bottom lip quivered but she quickly firmed it. "Was it one of yours?" she asked quietly.

Zetsu stood stock still, eyes closing for a long moment. Sakura felt hope bubble up in her breast. His eyes snapped open. "Come with me."

Her heart fell and shattered. Recovering quickly and callously, Sakura scoffed, shaking her head incredulously. "You really think I'm just going to follow you wherever you lead me?"

Zetsu smiled at her sadly. "I'd hoped you would be more complacent." He started fading into the building again. "Then again, you've always had a penchant for stubbornness."

* * *

"Amsterdam"  
_~but i keep coming up short~_

Sakura came to with a start, whirling around and bracing for an attack. None came. Slowly, awareness crept up her, as she remembered everything that had happened. "Zetsu," Sakura grumbled resentfully, rubbing the back of her neck where he'd struck her. He had been too fast and caught her off-guard with his trick of fading in and out of walls.

She looked around. The area seemed familiar, but in with the dim lighting and destruction that had taken place that evening, it was unrecognizable. Sakura relied solely on the natural moonlight that was being let in through a single window, though it left a lot to be desired. Sakura stood and started to pick her way through the rubble, confused by the fact that she had been left alone with no "guard." After all, Zetsu had kidnapped her right?

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. Wary, Sakura turned to see a figure in the shadows. She'd spoken too soon. Sakura glared all of her bitterness and hate at the individual, guessing immediately who it was. "Pein!" she all but growled, raring for a fight.

He would not give her one. "Sakura," he greeted, warmth infused within his normally toneless voice. "It's great to see you."

"Really?" she scoffed in reply. "From where I'm standing, it isn't feeling that great."

Pein huffed in laughter, moving into the light of the moon. His piercings gleamed. The soft look on his face forced Sakura to look away as she felt the very familiar prick of tears in her eyes. She refused to succumb. (Too many tears had already been shed.)

"What is your purpose?" Sakura demanded. "What do you stand to gain from all of this?"

Pein just shook his head. "You're asking the wrong questions."

Sakura released a shrill scream of pure frustration. "There are no wrong questions! You're destroying the Academy! I don't have time to pander to your desire to be 'mysterious!' Get your priorities straight!"

Pein's eyes narrowed and Sakura prepared herself for an attack. Instead, he chided, "Sakura, Sakura, there is no need to throw a temper tantrum. You are acting like a child." Sakura stared at him incredulously. "Do not lose your head to frustration. Look around yourself. Where are you right now?"

Sakura glanced around, resentment simmering in her very bones. How _dare_ this man try to lecture and teach her! Still, some small rational part of her brain realized that Pein was right. She _was_ losing her cool and all of her intelligence had been thrown out the window in favor of blind rage. In fact, reflecting on her earlier encounters with the Akatsuki, Sakura felt shame for her recklessness. Sakura inhaled and looked at her surroundings intently. Her eyes went wide with realization. "We're in the A-ranked common room!" she exclaimed.

Pein nodded, a slight smile playing across his lips. "You are correct."

"Why does it matter?" Sakura asked. When Pein shook his head, she scoffed. "Right, wrong question." She looked around again, theories flying through her mind. "Are we here because this is where Akatsuki was founded?"

Pein nodded.

Sakura huffed as uneasiness settled over her. This entire encounter seemed off. Their conversation was leading nowhere and just going round and round in circles. Why was Pein being so evasive? It was so out of character for him. He wasn't one for mind games, those were generally left to Sasori, Itachi and…

Sakura gasped loudly, backing away as her heart began to beat rapidly. "You're distracting me," she murmured, more to herself than to him. Sakura watched as Pein stiffened. "You aren't the Leader are you? This sort of attack-this middle of the night business on Halloween-that's way too flashy for you."

Pein glared, but he did not deny her accusations.

Sakura's gaze flicked to the window and the door. Both were too far away and Pein could grab her before she got out. She glanced at the wall beside her, considering. The building's infrastructure was so damaged already…

Mind made up, Sakura cocked her fist and threw it straight through the wall, blazing with her Gift of Power. She took off at a sprint, sparing a single glance back at Pein. His piercings and eyes were highlighted by the moonlight and the expression on his face…it was sad and incredibly wistful.

Sakura shook off her surprise and continued running, wracking her brain for where the true ringleader might be. He was dramatic, loud, flashy…he'd want to leave the Academy with a big bang. Sakura's eyes widened.

The Headmistress's office!

Just as she changed directions, Sakura felt something strike the back of her neck.

_This is seriously getting old,_ was her last cohesive thought.

Her world went black.

(Yet again.)

* * *

"hear me"  
_~come with me and we will run away~_

Sakura glanced around cagily. She was on the Headmistress's personal balcony that overlooked the campus. It was the highest point of the Academy and, if she wanted, she could survey the entirety of the sprawling grounds. It was a lucrative location and all of the Academy students had discussed at least once sneaking up there to hang out and take pictures. Still, no one dared to try because the only way to get there was through the Headmistress's official office. She believed that Izumo and Kotetsu had actually managed to pull it off before. Sakura, however, did not have the time right now to sightsee.

No, instead, she had to talk with the mastermind _behind_ this attack.

Sakura folded her skinny arms across her chest, unimpressed with the man before her. "What do you _want_, Madara?" she demanded.

He smiled, trying to placate her with his raised hands. "Is that the way to greet a friend, my dear Sakura?"

She growled angrily, fed up with everything that had happened so far. "Don't bullshit with me right now! Look at what you've done here!" A close by explosion punctuated her angry gesticulations. "You aren't my friend! You-you're _destroying_ my home!" She shook her head fiercely, eyes blazing a bright green in true anger. "You're destroying _our_ home." Sakura whispered; eyes glossy.

Madara suddenly slouched into a bouncy step. "Tobi has to leave, Sakura! Tobi wants to make a new home!"

Sakura frowned, thrown off by Madara's abrupt switch to Tobi. "Tobi," she started cautiously, still unaware of how much influence Tobi had on Madara and vice versa. It had never been something that she fully understood. "You're hurting our friends."

He cocked his head and Sakura was sure that behind his mask he looked very distraught. "Tobi is a bad boy?" he whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Yes Tobi, you are being a _very_ bad boy." Tobi made a strangled noise, before clutching his head. "Tobi?" she asked in alarm when he doubled over.

It was silent for a few moments, before chuckles began to fill the air. "Very clever, Sakura," Madara said with a rough voice. "Now Tobi will _never_ shut up."

"What did you do to him?" she demanded.

Madara shrugged. "Tobi agrees that the Academy no longer suits our…purpose." He sauntered closer, oblivious to the way that Sakura stiffened. "I am very…impressed with your performance tonight. You alone have unmasked the true founder of the Akatsuki." He bowed with a grand, mocking flourish. "Congratulations."

Sakura glared up at the man, rage overcoming her fear. "You think that everything I've done tonight was a _performance_?" Her voice cracked as she reached an all-new decibel. "I was fighting for my life and for my home! This isn't some game Madara! People are dying left and right! It isn't a laughing matter!"

"Nevertheless," he stated. "You have impressed me, which shouldn't be taken lightly. Join us."

"What?" Sakura demanded in a low, harsh tone, unable to believe what he'd just said.

"Join us," Madara reiterated. "Become an Akatsuki member."

Sakura scoffed, stepping away. "And betray the Academy? I think not."

He stepped forward, grabbing her hands within his own and encasing them fully. "What loyalty do you owe the Academy?"

"They're my family!" she exclaimed.

"No," Madara replied firmly. "_We're _your family. How many times have I carried you back to your room after hanging out with us in the common room? How often have you prevented fights from breaking out among the members? What about the study sessions? The sleepovers? The prank wars? _Akatsuki_ has been there for you through thick and thin." He removed his mask and Sakura caught her breath when she caught sight of the spinning tomoes in his glittering eyes. "Come with us and we'll create a new home."

Sakura hesitated. The Akatsuki were some of her closest friends and they had been her stout supporters since she'd arrived at the Academy. They were a big part of the reason that the Academy felt like home to her.

Before Sakura could respond, the balcony shook with a cacophony of sounds and lights. She yelped, clutching a bannister and holding on for dear life. Ears ringing, Sakura shakily stood and glared at Madara. "If you'd stop destroying the Academy, I wouldn't _need_ a new home!"

Madara just watched her, sadness and anger flitting across his features. He knew that there wasn't any chance to convince her right now. "You understand so little, Sakura," he murmured, watching her wistfully. "Your naivety won't serve you well in the long run."

Sakura stared at him with such loathing that he could feel his heart drop to his stomach. "I'll take my chances."

With that, Sakura shook her head before turning at a run. She picked up speed, placing her hands on the railing and vaulting over the edge. Sakura free fell into the blaze below.

(She didn't look back.)

* * *

"every night"  
_~i'm the colorless sunrise that's never good enough~_

Deidara glanced up in surprise as what appeared to be a pink whirlwind whipped past him, falling rapidly toward the ground.

"Sakura," he breathed, hardly daring to believe it. He'd seen her, maybe thirty minutes earlier when she'd attacked one of his clay creations without care or fear for herself. Kisame had grabbed her out of the war zone thankfully, but now, apparently she was back.

He glanced ruefully at his current opponents, a group of B-ranked students who naively believed they had a _chance_ against him. He smirked, throwing out a few clay creatures to play with them and keep them distracted. With mouth hands smiling, Deidara followed Sakura's trajectory, landing lithely nearby. He watched silently as she rubbed her reddened eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded hoarsely.

He winced; apparently his sneaking skills left a lot to be desired. "Just to talk, yeah," Deidara replied, moving closer.

Sakura flinched away, lifting her eyes to meet his. Deidara barely reined in a gasp at what he saw. Her eyes that had always been so captivating and vibrant were bloodshot and dull with a low, all-consuming pain that tore at his heart. Deidara reached out a hand, wanting to comfort her but withdrew at the last moment. He knew she wouldn't accept any form of affection from him.

Sakura's eyes, still weary and dark, flitted across his features but Deidara sensed that she wasn't really looking at him, but through him. In that moment, she seemed eons old and Deidara couldn't help but feel inadequate, immature and foolish, knowing that he did not deserve to even be in her mere presence. "Sakura," he entreated, determined to prove himself.

She shook her head sadly, mournfully. "I'm done with talking," she declared in a whisper as she backed away from him.

Deidara couldn't accept that. He reached out quickly, drawing the young girl into a tight embrace. He positioned her head against his shoulder and just squeezed for all of his worth, trying to drain himself of his bitterness and acrid anger. She shook against him but did not draw away. For a moment, just a moment, the two were no longer enemies. No, they were just a young girl and a young boy, still shy of adulthood, trying to draw comfort from another human being.

Unfortunately, it couldn't last.

Sakura breathed in the scent of Deidara's clothes, the copper and distinct burnt smell that caked him. And suddenly, she remembered. Sakura struggled away from the boy just as a shout rent the air, "Get away from her you bastard!"

The duo whirled around, catching sight of the group of B-ranked students who Deidara had been taunting earlier. While a little crisp, all seemed to be alright. Sakura backed away, berating herself all the while. She couldn't forget the chaos that Deidara had caused to the Academy and all of her friends. As she moved away, unable to be around him at the moment and trusting her fellow students to take care of him, Deidara caught her eyes. She paused, captivated by the pain and despair in his eyes. Finally, Sakura scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, quietly. "Get back!" she called to the B-ranked students.

Her hand lit up with her Gift.

His eyes went wide.

She struck the ground.

_Hard_.

* * *

"bleeding out"  
_~i will reach inside just to find my heart is beating~_

After destroying the battlefield, Sakura lost sight of Deidara and the B-ranked students. She hoped the students were okay, but she had other concerns at the moment, mainly a certain puppeteer using his art to create destruction.

"Sasori," Sakura hissed, diving out from the blow of one of his puppets.

"Sakura," he returned genteelly, as if they were only having a morning brunch and not a battle for supremacy.

Sakura's scowl deepened as she punched clean through one of Sasori's puppets. This was getting ridiculous.

"What?" she demanded. "Afraid to face me without your little dolls?"

Sasori's face twisted. "You aren't a match for me, _girl_."

Sakura growled, not replying as she returned to annihilating the puppets. She refused to respond to any of his taunts; after all, Sasori had pretty much a full army of dolls at his disposal. Sakura slowly but surely made her way closer to Sasori, destroying his art along the way. He didn't seem to notice and for that, Sakura was grateful. She wasn't sure she could go through with her plan if he called her out on it.

Finally, she was close enough.

Sakura dodged one of the puppets and, with a burst of speed, plowed her fist straight into Sasori's solar plexus, causing him to fly back. Sakura stopped abruptly, eyebrows furrowing as she glanced down at her flexing fist.

She knew how a person sounded when punched with her Gift, a solid sound. After all, punching people was practically the main foundation of her training. When she'd hit Sasori, it had been a sort of hollow thumping noise. In fact, it kind of reminded her of…

Sakura's eyes went wide with fury as she stomped over to where Sasori was sitting up. "You little shit!" she exclaimed, hoisting him up by his shirt collar.

Sasori was wearing the most surprised expression she'd ever seen on his face. Sakura guessed it was from the way that she used vulgar language. Sakura was beyond caring.

"What did you do?" Sakura demanded, lifting a hand.

"What?" he asked in return.

Sakura ignored him, eyes narrowing as she ran her knuckles over his cheek. It was smooth, cold, and _wooden_.

"Sasori!" Sakura shouted. "What the hell did you do?" Sasori looked away in guilt. Sakura shook him. "_What did you do_?"

"I-I-" Sasori stuttered uncharacteristically before petering off.

"Did you or did you not modify your body?" she asked.

"Yes," Sasori murmured.

"What?" Sakura muttered, past shock. "What were you thinking?"

Sasori turned his gaze back to her, eyes glazed with a manic gleam. "True art is eternal. That body you have, the body that I used to have, is all transport. It is fleeting; there for a moment and gone tomorrow. But with this body," Here, Sasori grinned and the mania in his eyes grew. "My art has finally reached its zenith. I am my own masterpiece. You can be like me too."

Sakura's grip on his shirt loosened. "You-you're _insane_! Do you even understand what you've done to yourself? I don't know what you even _are_ anymore, but you sure as hell aren't human!"

"Sakura," Sasori entreated pleadingly.

"Save your breath," Sakura scoffed. "I'm through talking to you."

So saying, Sakura threw him as hard as she could, ignoring the pang she felt as he hit the ground hard.

* * *

"underdog"  
_~i get the short end of it~_

Sakura ran, ignoring the burn of lactic acid as she pumped her legs full of her Gift. She didn't know what to think. Her emotions were haywire, her friends were betraying her, her allies were scattered, and she was running low on her Gift. Still, she recklessly poured her Gift into her legs, heedless of the consequences.

Why was this happening? Like, seriously, what was her life? How could everything go so wrong?

She'd been thrown headlong into the Gifted world without explanation or warning and she'd struggled to make her own path. So many people opposed her staying at the Academy and wanted to determine her future. Sakura had resisted and slugged her way through every stubborn individual or Gifted family who wanted to usurp her position as master of her own life. Along the way, she'd made what she would consider amazing friends; more than that, they were her family.

She'd been through so much with these people and this was what she got in return? A heart full of broken promises, ashes, and lies?

Everything had been turned on its head in a single night. Sakura had no idea who she could trust anymore. Sakura felt her heart growing hard and numb. Her world was going up in flames and all that was left was for Sakura to fight.

(And by God, Sakura was _going_ to fight.)

* * *

"nothing left to say/rocks"  
_~there's nothing left to say now; i'm giving up, giving up~_

"Hello dear," a voice drawled.

Sakura whirled, anxiety spiking as she caught sight of eight figures. The entirety of the Akatsuki, looking a bit worse for the wear, stood before her.

"Akatsuki," Sakura replied, straightening up.

She looked around apprehensively, seeing no way to escape. It was a bad situation. She only had the dredges of her Gift to carry her. On top of that, she was faced with eight individuals who, according to Naruto, were S-ranked, a rank so high that it was completely classified and unknown to the general student population. She had been able to get the drop on some of the members when faced with them individually, but Sakura knew that a lot of that was from luck and her personal relationship with each member.

Sakura surveyed the scene, heart sinking as she realized that no one was going to spring her in this final hour.

Sakura raised her hackles and went on the attack. "What exactly do you guys want?" she demanded, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. "After all, I thought you all were a 'raze it to the ground and ditch' type." Sakura ignored the tears that tickled her eyes as she spoke.

"Sakura, give us more credit than that," Madara chided, eyes glowing with his Sharingan.

Sakura scoffed. "What credit do you deserve?" she asked quietly. "You've destroyed the only place that I can truly call my home. You deserve nothing from me."

"Pinky," Kisame called, eyes repentant as he stepped forward with a hand out.

Sakura backed away, shaking her head slowly as her entire body lit a bright green with her Gift. "Stay away," she intoned softly, eyes glowing with her Gift of Power.

The Akatsuki eyed her wearily, surprised by the way that she could channel her Gift through her entire body. Very few Gifted people had the skill it took to use their Gifts that way. Not only that, it took a lot of power; power that Sakura didn't really have at the moment.

"Sakura," Deidara entreated with worry, ignoring her warning and stepping forward.

"_Stay away_!" Sakura screamed, striking the ground with both fists, causing a crater to open up in a mile wide radius.

The Akatsuki leapt out of the way but Sakura didn't notice. She was suddenly stricken by a wave of dizziness that knocked her to her knees. Black spots encroached on her vision as she struggled to breathe normally. Sakura felt a sense of despair swallow her whole as she realized that she probably wouldn't make it out alive.

"Sakura!" a new voice exclaimed. "Sakura stay with me!"

Her world went black.

_~timber, timber, we're falling down~_

Sakura came to in a corridor. She gasped, looking around in fear.

"Easy, easy," a voice said. "You are safe."

Sakura looked up, catching sight of Yamato. She breathed a sigh of relief, lying back down. "It's nice to see a friendly face."

Yamato smiled at her warmly. "I concur."

"Where are the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, feeling panic spike through her again.

"Gone," he replied. "I got you away from them with my wood technique, they disappeared in the aftermath."

Sakura frowned. "So what now?"

"The Headmistress has sent a taskforce to pursue the Akatsuki and has sent word to the other sectors. Now everyone knows what has happened here tonight and the Akatsuki will not be welcomed in any area of the Gifted community. They're fugitives..._terrorists_."

Sakura sat up, eyes hard. "Good."

They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments before Yamato nudged her shoulder. Sakura glanced over questioningly.

"The Headmistress would like to see you."

Sakura felt her stomach drop but nodded hesitantly all the same.

Yamato eyed her. "Would you like a few more moments to compose?"

Sakura shook her head, struggling to her feet. "No, I'm ready."

* * *

"working man"  
_~caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak~_

"Probation."

"What?" Yamato demanded, surging forward to stand in front of Sakura protectively. "Headmistress, she's been through enough tonight _without _anything else."

"Stand down, Yamato," the Headmistress replied firmly, eyes steely and hard. When he hesitated, she continued, "Your emotions have been compromised. Leave the room."

Yamato threw a distressed glance back at Sakura but reluctantly acquiesced, exiting the room. Sakura was left alone and slightly discomfited with a stony Headmistress.

"Do you understand why you are in trouble?" she asked, voice giving nothing away about her current emotional state.

Sakura nodded slightly, eyes focused on the ground.

"Sakura," the Headmistress sighed. "Look up."

Sakura slowly raised her gaze, eyes watery. The Headmistress softened almost imperceptibly.

"What you did tonight, Haruno, could have ended in a terrible disaster. Do you know why?"

Sakura hesitantly shook her head.

The Headmistress nodded as if she had expected it. "Sometimes we adults forget just how young you all are…" she mused before shaking her head. "No matter. Your recklessness could have ended poorly for more than just yourself. You struck out on your own and took actions that endangered fellow students in your thirst for revenge. Did you once stop to think about the havoc you left in your wake? Did you contemplate what could have happened to _you_? What were you thinking?

"You tried to take on the entirety of Akatsuki, all of whom are top A-ranked students. What do you think would have happened if they had taken you as a serious threat? Do you think you would be standing here before me right now, physically unscathed? Well?" she asked; eyebrows raised.

"I didn't think about any of those things," Sakura said in a small voice, looking and feeling contrite. "I was consumed with my anger. I'm sorry."

The Headmistress sighed, rubbing her temples. "At least you understand why there must be repercussions. I know what it is to be consumed with emotions. Trust me, _I know_," the Headmistress's voice broke and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what sort of pain she'd experienced in her past that matched how Sakura felt now. "I've lost people too, Haruno; you can't survive in this world as a Gifted woman without doing so. I've been betrayed before and I've seen people I love die in front of me and none of my Gifts or talents could help."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, desperate for advice.

"What can you do? I compartmentalized. I learned how to stop mourning on the outside, only allowing myself to feel my pain in private or on the inside. Self-discipline is key. My suggestion to you is to spend more time in meditation and katas to build up your mental fortification. You will survive."

Sakura nodded, still lingering despite the dismissal.

The Headmistress glanced up at her. "Yes?"

Sakura fidgeted. "How did you-?" she paused, struggling to find the words.

The Headmistress scanned her. "How did I trust others?" she prodded gently. Sakura nodded shyly. "Well, it is still a work in progress as you well know," the Headmistress said with a bitter smile. "There are those that you believe will always be there for you and when they are not…well. I guess I have learned to accept the bad with the good. What is the point of life if we trust no one? Sure, it may bite us in the ass…" she trailed off, flushing. "_Ahem_, sorry, I meant bite us in the butt, but how can you enjoy life without other people? Do you think you could honestly be happy without friends? Those friends may bring you hurt and heartbreak along the way, but you can always remember the good times you had with them."

Sakura stood there for a moment, absorbing her words. She thought about each Akatsuki individually and the adventures and laughter she'd shared with them. Yes, they had shared in a lot of her joy during her time at the Academy. Sakura smiled tremulously. "Thank you Headmistress."

The Headmistress smirked at her. "Yeah, yeah, kid. Make sure to report to Iruka tomorrow morning at five. You're on clean-up duty for the next three months and you will not participate in any extracurricular activities for the next month."

Sakura merely nodded and scurried out.

* * *

"fallen"  
_~and i won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down and i keep coming up short~_

Sakura swung her legs, idly kicking out. She was perched on the roof of her building, unable to sleep. The acrid scent of smoke still filled the air and Sakura felt her heart break as she surveyed the damage done to her home. It would be hard to bounce back from this.

A bitter smile lit her face. It seemed that every time something happened, Sakura always turned to the open, mysterious sky for answers.

Sakura shook her head, berating herself. She was being foolish, looking for answers where there were none. No, she'd looked to the stars when Orochimaru had attacked, a little over a year ago. And what had it gotten her? A burnt out heart and a home left in ruins.

Sakura sighed, stretching an arm over her eyes and swallowing back the sting of tears. There was no use in crying over what had happened. She had to get stronger. Sakura refused to be duped again.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…" she stopped, letting the words hang in the air as smoke billowed around her.

With a sigh, she planted her hands by her head and pushed off the ground, landing soundly on her feet. She dragged her hands roughly over her eyes, smearing tears together with soot and creating a burning feeling on her face. She _relished _it. Anything to feel again, if only pain.

What was the Akatsuki after? Why had they left in such a manner? What was going on in the Academy?

She stood for a brief moment, surveying the grounds and just _feeling_. She felt the pain in her eyes, in her sore body and most of all, in her very soul. It wasn't productive. Slowly, Sakura began to close them off, first her body and then her eyes. Finally, Sakura siphoned off the pain in her soul, piece by piece. She was left blissfully numb.

She turned away from the burning chaos, eyes flinty and hard. Without thinking, her arms lit with her Gift, encasing her in vivid green light. She was beyond caring right now.

(Look out world; here she comes.)

* * *

And thus, the Akatsuki have defected and shattered Sakura's heart even further. This is the last major installment before "the gifted and i."

Thank you guys for reading and hopefully following along with all of the installments in the Gifted series. Sakura has been on a wild rollercoaster of a ride and it isn't about to stop. Poor, poor Sakura.

Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave feedback!

-jay


End file.
